My Girl
by Hitori Samishiku
Summary: A short story how Percy returning to Camp Half-Blood after a few years in search of Annabeth to tell her he loves her. But things don't alway go right. *Some cursing, so read at your own discretion.* (Late updates due to CPU problems)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**My first story. Take the ratings easy. Don't expect happiness. It's about the message. I hope you enjoy. **

My Girl

Percy started up Half-Blood Hill. It had been too long. Nothing had changed over the couple years. He was back. Thalia's tree still had its metal dragon guardian. The cabins were in the same design. The sky was clear—almost as if it was welcoming him home. The sun wasn't too hot or too cold. It was all so beautiful and nostalgic. But he came here for one reason—one reason only. To find Annabeth. He had to tell her he was alive and he still loved her.

Hardly able to hold in his excitement, he started jogging. She could only be in one place—the lake—the place where they had their first kiss. As he approached the top of the hillside though, he hesitated. What if she wasn't there? What if his intuition wasn't correct? He shook his head. She _had_ to be there. Then he took a step forward, and viewed the scene spread out before him; sparkling blue water, shining dew on the grass, and lush forests surrounding the lake. His heart dropped for a second. But then, he spotted a figure standing near the edge of the water.

She had lush blonde hair that was loose, a orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and blue jeans. She held her hands together behind her back, and stood, barefoot, staring toward the distance. He almost forgot why he was here. Shaking himself out of his daze, he approached Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" he called out. She turned to him. He could feel the happiness and excitement rush through him like adrenaline. But then he stopped.

"Who are you?" It was like time froze. His heart must've skipped several beats. He almost fell over.

"A-Annabeth! It's me! Percy!" he cried desperately, not believing that this was happening.

"I'm sorry. Do I—am I—supposed to know you?" she inquired curiously.

"A—Annabeth!" he said, as he started to approach her. "You know me. We were together. We used to date each other." She started to back away.

"S—Stay away. I—I don't know you. I'm sorry…I don't really understand, but I think you have the wrong person."

"An—"

"—nabeth!" another voice called out. Percy turned. The guy was lean, crippled blonde hair, and blue eyes. He ran passed Percy, and ran to grab Annabeth.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She seemed to relax in his arms. She nodded.

"Yeah, Jason." he didn't know what was happening.

"Stop trying to harass my girlfriend!" Jason shouted at Percy, letting go of Annabeth and approaching Percy. He could feel his mind running into overdrive. He couldn't think of _why__…__or how_. And almost instantly, he realized. She didn't remember him. He could feel his heart's last threads of hope snap—dropping his heart into Tartarus. His knees almost buckled out from underneath him.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of you?!" Jason called.

"…Yes." Percy replied, his voice monotone—emotionless. Jason paused for a second, but continued. Annabeth must've realized something was off.

"I''m gonna beat the shit out of you for trying to force yourself onto my girlfriend!" he said, storming towards Percy, who was completely still, looking at the ground.

"Jason, I think he's just—"

"No, Annabeth. Stay back." Jason commanded. At that moment, Percy's thought jumbled together into a conclusion. He couldn't stay here. Even if he was beaten and hurt,—punished—he would then have to live here, seeing Annabeth everyday. He had to go back to Camp Jupiter—somewhere that still accepted him. There must've been someone there that could help him through this confusion.

Shaking his head, he pushed the approaching Jason to the side, and ran toward the lake. He didn't even look at Annabeth. He dove into the lake, letting the water give him burst of energy. Calling a mako shark to him, he grabbed its fin and it carried him away—away from his hurt and pain.

Annabeth brought her outstretched to her chest and stared at the sunrise. Somewhere in that direction, was that boy. She felt like she knew him, but couldn't recall.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked, putting his arm around her waist. She nodded. "Good." he sighed in relief. "What was up with that guy? Did you know him?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, shaking her head. She dismissed it from her mind. He was gone now. The pricking feeling at the back of her mind dulled away. She stared at the sunrise for a second before leaning onto Jason. She turned her face to look at him right as he leaned down to kiss her. They stayed that way until they were out of breath. Then, they decided to head back to Jason's cabin.

He stepped onto the beach, after waving the mako away in thanks, and started to walk up the beach toward the Roman fortress. He could only see her face…hear her voice ringing out in his ears again and again. He finally lost his composure. His vision started getting hazy, and he dropped to his knees. Annabeth, he thought. He could hear her voice. _Who are you?_ He collapsed onto the ground next to the dock and let his eyes close, tears burning down the side of his face. _Who are you? _

**Hope you enjoyed. This is my first story. This isn't a story of happiness, but if you guys like it, I'll post more. Try to give me ideas, and positive criticism is appreciated. Not random hate, but I'd understand if you don't like it. **


	2. Author Note

Author Note

First off, I'm SO happy my story got so much attention. I'm surprised it got any views on the first day. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Okay, so first off, I'm continuing it. But I don't know what kind of pairing it should turn out to be. So if you can, tell me the pairing you want. It has to be Percy and a girl. It can't be a goddess, and it can't be Calypso.

Also, tell me if you want me to change Annabeth and Jason pairing or not.

Also, do you want me to make it an action story or just romance/drama? I'm not good at action, but if it's wanted, I'll do it.

I'm thinking of doing a poll on my profile page, but I don't know if it'll work for people without accounts. So if you can't access the poll, comment/review it onto this story/chapter.

If you don't like the story so far, I'm sorry. I can't make everyone satisfied. You don't have to read this if you don't like it.

Also ( I say also a lot…sorry! ) it's been a while since I wrote anything besides an essay, so the chapters can be a bit short. I'll try to work on it as I go.

And if it gets to the point where everyone hates the story, I'll stop it, and just end it.

Thanks for everything.

- Hitori Samishiku


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Still don't know what the pairings are, but NOT keeping Jason x Annabeth. And I have people saying keep Percy alone…others say pairing him up. So I need a break in the stalemate. Dunno who to pair him with so…leave your suggestions! Also, don't expect daily uploads, but I can guarantee at least one per week. That is all. Enjoy!**

Percy sat up groaning, his head spinning, and his body numb. What was I doing? He thought, pulling over the blanket and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He put his face in his hands and rubbed it a bit. He was going back to Camp Half-Blood, and then—. He stopped. He had just remembered. His breath hitched. His heart started to ache. He swallowed, noticing his throat was dry. He dropped back into bed, legs still over the side, but the rest of his body, eagle spread, across the sheets. He closed his eyes. It hurt, but he didn't cry. Not anymore.

"Hey, look. The hero tried to get up, then passed out." an amused voice said, her voice ringing around the room.

"Quiet! There are ill people here!" a strict tone hissed. They seemed familiar and female. Percy sat up, feeling sore. It was Reyna and Kinzie.

"Oh, so he is actually awake after all this time." she teased. He didn't want to remember. Just forget. So, gathering all his mental strength, he pushed the thought of Annabeth into the back of his mind.

"Hey, Kinzie." he greeted cheerfully, yet quietly. "How were you since I last saw you, three months ago?" Reyna frowned at our lively chatter in an infirmary, where people needed to rest. Taking the hint, I stood up and followed them to the door.

"Oh, why are you now so interested in what I'm doing, Jackson? Did you have an unhappy reunion with your girlfriend?" she teased. But she was dead on. It caught me so off guard, I stopped. She turned and her expression grew serious. "You broke up with your girlfriend?" he was silent.

"Let's go somewhere more private for this conversation." Reyna suggested, clearly seeing her friend—and crush—seemed so hurt. But despite her sympathy, she felt something else…hope maybe? Kinzie only nodded, before following her. Reyna held Percy gingerly by the shoulder, and guided them to the Barracks.

The Infirmary was a new building that was out of the way—to keep others from getting sick—yet close enough to reach. It was located below the field of Mars, west of the New Rome, and east of the Barracks and Baths, at the crossroads. Unfortunately, people would have to pass by it to get to the Altars of the four main gods, Mars, Pluto, Bellona, and Jupiter. That could be a risk to sickness.

Passing through the surprisingly empty streets, she led them both to her room, smaller than a barrack, which could hold a Cohort, but yet larger than an average room. She set the silent and distant Percy sitting on her bed, and had Kinzie watch him as she got water. Despite his crucial state, she couldn't help but not get the feeling of hope inside of her swell up, every second she thought of him. She pushed it down as she reentered the room, setting the glass next to Percy, on her night stand. Kinzie had left.

He didn't know what came over him. It was like a dam. He had his true emotions all welled up and trapped behind a door. And then, before he could fully prepare and seal his memories of Annabeth away, Kinzie just mentioned her, and—it all came out so fast. He just collapsed. He couldn't stop it. He didn't cry, but that was all he could do to keep his emotions down. Just stand there.

It seemed like a long time, but he eventually recomposed himself. It was like sinking in the mud. He felt the water. He felt he could control it. But he couldn't. It just pulled him down. But he escaped it.

Pulling himself together, he noticed Reyna asleep beside him, her laying down hugging a pillow. He was sitting slumped over on the edge of the bed, Kinzie nowhere to be found. It was Reyna's room obviously. Her dogs were nowhere to be seen, thankfully, and the place was a lot more neat and tidy than his room.

Papers neatly sorted on a desk, bed made (yet slightly messed up), and a clean, calming scent in the air. Yet the room seemed—barren. Empty. The only thing out of place was a glass of water on the night stand. He let out a small smile. Reyna wasn't as bad as she acted most of the time. He picked up the cup graciously and downed it in 2 gulps, before setting it back on the stand. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, he turned and sat, crossed legged, and observed Reyna.

She had beautiful facial features, usually distorted into an angered face, but now she looked calm—and in his mind, more beautiful. Her shiny curly black hair cascaded around her head. Her slightly tanned skin had not cuts or imperfections. He was tempted to reach out and touch her face, but held back. He wasn't sure if she would've wanted him to do that.

Though he knew he was out for a long time after passing out near Camp Jupiter, he felt kind of tired now. Surprisingly, he yawned as he laid down, arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. He was back at Camp Jupiter. He wasn't going back to Camp Half-Blood. What was he going to now? That question hovered in his mind as he started nodding off, his vision going black.

**Thanks for reading, but still don't have a certainty on the pairings. So leave your suggestions in your reviews/comments. The plan is Reyna or Kinzie so far, but you know, Percy, the hero, is single, so there are a lot of (create-able) options (no goddesses though! [maybe in another story]). Also, tell me if you liked the change of PoV or not. I know it was kinda weird, but should I change it? See you next time, sorry if it was a bit rushed! **

_- Hitori Samishiku_


	4. Author Note 2

Author Note 2

I know this may be saddening, but…I'm not gonna update as much. I've been having CPU problems, and every time I try to go onto Fanficion, it (CPU) just closes out, and then the Parental Control kicks in…it's just been a hassle. It's just my CPU's problem, not Fanfiction. I can access it on my phone fine, but I can't upload anything on my phone. I promise to post once a month, but the weekly thing…I'm sorry. I'll probably write more chapters in the meantime and post every chance I get.

On a happier topic, I will be making the poll public on my profile. I didn't make it viewable (sorry), so I should've done that. It should be 'Percy's Status' and the two choices are 'Single' or 'With Annabeth'. So vote! I'll probably make another slot for 'Other Girl' and if it makes extremely high, then I'll change my mind on the two options of 'Single' or 'With Annabeth.'

Sorry again, and see you soon.

Hitori Samishiku


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Finally, right? Sorry. Onto other matters, at this point in time, Percabeth (Percy x Annabeth is IN THE LEAD. So if you don't like that, GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE. The point of no return is soon to come. I mean for the 'other girls' part. I think I can still write (type) a couple more parts without that need. Just knowing the pairing as I write (type) helps me know what to write (type). Like the unneeded description of Reyna. And me having to reread the whole series to know what she—Never mind. Here is your chapter. Enjoy (or not) and see you on the other side. **

Light was streaming through the windows onto his face when he work up. It was kind of that warm stream of sunlight, which was beautiful and lit up the room that you only read in books. Percy lay there on the bed, just taking the atmosphere in, almost forgetting the feeling of his heartbreak. Now, he thought, it didn't hurt as much. The blissful atmosphere was broken by a shuffling of papers. He looked over to see that Reyna was hunched over her desk, doing paperwork for who-knows-what. That was one thing that made being Praetor less appealing; paperwork and responsibilities.

"Kinzie, the other Amazons, and the Hunters had to leave earlier. They were all worried about you. Are you better?" Reyna said, barely glancing up at him from her task. He hesitated and thought about it.

"Yeah," he said after a moment's thought. "I think so." Regardless of his verbal answer though, he was still pondering over if he truly was over her, and if he could get over these…moments. His heart still ached slightly at the thought of Annabeth, but truthfully, it wasn't as mind shattering, or body paralyzing as before. He shouldn't be caught up with this and worrying about it. She seemed to have moved on from him easy enough. But still…there was that enigma; she said she didn't recognize him…

"You know that if you ever need a friend to lean on, or some help, you can ask me, right?" her tone the kindest he's ever heard through this whole ordeal. He nodded, though she probably didn't notice, looking down at her papers.

"I know," he said. Getting up from the from the bed, he crossed the room to the door. He didn't want to bother her anymore than he already did. But he knew at least he had one friend he could trust. He glanced back, and with a slight nod, he left, letting the door slowly click shut.

This was for the best. He needed a supporting friend, not another relationship, Reyna thought, rubbing her eyes. He was going through a tough time, like she was, when Jason left, practically forgetting her. She had no one to support her. That was probably how she grew so cold. She didn't want that. She wanted him to have a chance at love; not a love with someone strong, but someone more on the lines of dearness to him. Just being near him would have to be enough for her, she thought.

It took some time. A few days passed, and he soon routined himself into a Roman stature again. He practically swept all his Greek memories under the carpet, or shoved it into the closet—forgetting it for now.

Everyday he woke up, showered, and did what he was assigned. It always varied from training in the morning, classes at noon, then relocating structures in the afternoon. Or break, politics, and training in the afternoon. After a week or two, he soon was able to dedicate his life to this fashion of living, in the Roman camp—in the Roman world. No more worries of impossible to see dyslexic tests or being an odd one out. And so, days would blur by, his mind seemingly skipping; one moment he was getting out of bed, the next, dueling or eating or even two stories above the ground, building some structure. It was all a blur. His body worked, his mind just followed. But there was always a quiet moment where he would sit at the shore of the Roman navy shipyard (dock), where he would just soak his feet. It was like someone threw a bunch of memories together, but always put a memory of him by the dock variously throughout the process. He didn't worry about it too much though.

This may have been a negligent way to live, but there were no more rising Titans or Giants; no more insane demons. There were no more quests to save the world or risk your life for your friend. He was tired, he thought. There was no need for a hero anymore. He had no friends that would miss him. They only missed him because he could save the world. The others had now left him. It could all end soon.

It was slightly annoying having to wait for all the mortals to get off the elevator, but after an hour or so, they finally did. After 30 minutes of this annoyingly slow process, the other Hunters decided to wait in the lobby, while others went shopping or went to eat out. The only one left beside me, was Lady Artemis, luckily. If she had not been there, Thalia might have just killed the guard for saying the 'Entering Olympus Fee' was 25 Drachmas. Thalia was still fuming from the whole ordeal.

The Hunters had always stopped at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, but this time, there seemed to be a lot of talk at Camp Jupiter. Even the Hunters were buzzing about it. So, curious, I had decided to bring it up at the campfire.

"What are you all so excited about?" I inquired loudly, interrupting all the other conversations. One of the Hunters, a blonde, perked up.

"Apparently, there is a rumor spreading about that Percy Jackson was found by the docks a couple days ago. The hero! And they say he is hurt or something, and he was found walking out of Reyna's room…in the morning…alone! And supposedly, he had a break up with his girlfriend, and HE was the one who was dumped!" with that, the girls couldn't hold back any more, and a burst of chattering came forth. But her mind was spinning. Why would Annabeth break up with Percy? Artemis laid a hand on her shoulder.

"This is probably a misconception or mistake. We're heading towards New York anyway. And it's not like there has been many dangerous monsters. I'll allow a break for this." I bowed graciously.

"Thank you, my lady." She smiled.

"You are most certainly welcome." She replied, turning to talk with another Hunter. But her mind was still reeling. What was going on?!

**Another chapter (part?) done. I probably won't post this for a while because of CPU problems, but thanks for all the attention this story has been getting. I did not believe I would get this many views! I thought I'd get one or two! So, sincerely, thank you. **

_- Hitori Samishiku_


End file.
